


Vegas

by treedunked



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Pre-Canon, they’re gay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treedunked/pseuds/treedunked
Summary: Inspired by maderefugesafe’s text post about Ned and Boyd getting married in Vegas.





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any moschicane Drabble ideas or just wanna chat about these old gays, message me at aubreylittlee!!!

Even through all of their disagreements, and even though Ned Chicane believed that Boyd had ruined his life, he had kept the silver metallic ring in his bedside drawer for the years between the crash. He like to assure himself that it was a reminder, that he had changed as a person. Yet as he sat on his bed in the early morning with no one around, he took the small ( stolen ) ring and slipped it around his ring finger. It fit just as it did back when Boyd first slipped it on, and Ned scowled as he remembered the grin on Boyd’s face.

—

It was Las Vegas, and the two had been crashing from hotel to hotel, living a high life together. They were drunk out of their minds, and the wedding venue was absolutely barren besides the two of them and the knock off “priest” that stood behind the altar. Ned stood across from Boyd in a tacky, inexpensive suit. It was polyester and blue, and had a shiny golden pin stuck to the pocket. “ Something new, something blue… “ Ned had drunkenly informed Boyd earlier when he had picked it out from the local thrift store, his hand intertwined with the other’s strong fingers. Now it was just the two of them, and this dollar store priest they had found at the nearest church of the least official natureNed had _wanted_  to get married at this one loveshack with an Elvis impersonator to officiate it, but this one was the less expensive option.

Boyd was wearing an equally cheap suit, but his was much more practical looking. He had opted for a black tux, and on the pocket there was a plastic flower that Ned had haphazardly pinned to the pocket. Boyd was practically beaming, but kept that air of mischievousness about him, his dark eyes glinting down at his soon to be husband. In the flimsy yellow lighting of the less than authentic church, Ned thought he looked absolutely stunning.

“ … Do you … “ The officiant paused for a moment before pulling up his sleeve and continuing. “ … Ned Lavette take Boyd Grise as your lawfully wedded husband…? “ Fake last names, but when you were as high profile as Boyd and Ned it was a necessary precaution. Ned grinned up at his fiancé— his partner in crime— and nodded in agreement. “ I do. “ “ And do you, Boyd Grise, take Ned Lavette as your lawfully wedded husband…? “ Boyd’s dark eyes met Ned’s honey brown eyes, taking in his features for a moment before agreeing with a confident, sure, “ I do. “ The officiant closed the Bible ( truthfully, Ned didn’t know what religion they were getting married under— it was probably a Bible ) and cleared his throat. “ You may now kiss the groom. “

Boyd barely hesitated, bringing the smaller stouter man into his arms and smashing drunk chuckling lips into equally excited lips. Boyd tasted like alcohol and hotel food, and Ned moved his hands to his slicked back hair to run his thick fingers through his dark hair. They kissed for as long as possible until the damned desire to breathe took over, and the two separated in fits of exhilarated laughter.

“ C’mere, you… “ Boyd grinned, bending his knees so he could scoop up his now husband. Ned wrapped his arms around his muscular shoulders, trying his best to adjust to being carried bridal style. “ Onto the honeymoon! “ Ned declared ecstatically, pumping his arm in the air to point at the church doors. They left the venue giggling like school children. They left like lovers.

—

Ned felt a weight in his chest remembering, and he twisted the cool metal around his finger a few more times before slipping it off and sliding it back in the draw. “ … You’re a fucking asshole, Mosche. “ He mumbled to an empty room, to an empty bed.


End file.
